


Du rituel des ablutions

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Français | French, M/M, Pre-Series, Sibling Incest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: Lincoln a un truc pour les douches. Michael n’appellerait pas ça du fétichisme ; c’est plutôt l’idée ou la sensation – la croyance – que l’eau les nettoie et les absout de tout. (Pré-serie)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Ritual of Ablutions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373341) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune)



> Ecrit en avril 2010, pour le [challenge Sex Is Not the Enemy](http://miya-tenaka.livejournal.com/40771.html) organisé par miya_tenaka. L'image-prompt n'est plus en ligne.

Lincoln a un truc pour les douches. Michael n’appellerait pas ça du fétichisme ; c’est plutôt l’idée ou la sensation – la croyance – que l’eau les nettoie et les absout de tout.

Il n’est donc pas surpris quand la porte de la cabine coulisse derrière lui et que Lincoln se glisse à l’intérieur. Neuf fois sur dix, après qu’ils ont passé la nuit ensemble, ça se termine ainsi. Son frère le rejoint, non pas dans une dernière expression de désir, d’affection ou de qui sait quoi, mais pour l’eau juste un peu trop chaude qui cascade sur eux. Lincoln le savonne, se savonne, et se sent mieux en voyant les traces de la nuit disparaître dans un tourbillon de mousse. Il laisse la douche couler ; il reste là, derrière Michael, jusqu’à ce que l’eau soit de nouveau parfaitement claire.

La plupart du temps, Michael suit le rituel sans contester ni désirer plus. Mais parfois, comme ce matin, Linc se tenant tout contre lui, plaqué contre son dos et ses reins, est une forme de torture trop raffinée pour qu’il résiste. Ces matins-là, _ce matin_ , il n’est pas question d’accepter le rituel sans mot dire ni action entreprendre. Il recule de quelques millimètres, se presse et se frotte contre Lincoln ; il bouge doucement et savoure chaque roulement de muscle et chaque pression et contact de plus en plus intime, de plus en plus électrisant.

Lincoln prend une inspiration sifflante. La voix un peu étranglée, il laisse échapper un « Michael... » qui mêle concupiscence et mise en garde. Ce qu’il veut n’est pas prévu, pas autorisé. Ils ont beau briser ensemble les règles et la décence, il y a l’art et la manière de le faire. Il n’y a bien que Linc, pourtant incapable de suivre tant d’autres règles, pour imaginer qu’aucun d’eux ne serait tenté d’y déroger.

« S’il te plaît, » murmure-t-il. Il demande, quémande presque, sans réel espoir d’obtenir.

Il en a le souffle coupé, la bouche qui s’ouvre sur un gémissement, quand Lincoln l’attire un peu plus près. Les mains en corolle autour de son visage, il lui bascule la tête en arrière et cherche sa bouche, lui effleure et mord la commissure des lèvres. Pas tout à fait un baiser, bien plus qu’une caresse. Michael plaide de nouveau, les yeux clos, la bouche offerte à celle de Lincoln. Il se montre convaincant, aucun doute possible, parce qu’avec une fraction de seconde d’hésitation et un grommellement réprobateur, Lincoln le fait pivoter – son dos heurte le mur un peu rudement – et glisse à genoux devant lui. Le geste est inattendu et fluide, aussi fluide que l’eau qui ruisselle sur eux. Le carrelage tiède sous ses épaules, l’eau chaude qui lui bat le visage et le torse, les mains et la bouche de Lincoln délicieusement brûlantes sur lui... Il s’accroche à son frère et enfonce les doigts dans les muscles élastiques. Il _pense_ s’entendre demander avec une pointe de remontrance s’il est satisfait, maintenant. Compte tenu des circonstances, il n’est pas sûr d’avoir l’esprit très clair, ni que Linc articule correctement sa pensée, mais ‘satisfait’ fait certainement partie des mots qui lui viendraient à l’esprit, oui, merci.

L'eau coule sur eux tout le temps que Lincoln reste à genoux devant lui. Elle emporte les traces de salive et de sueur et de sperme. La propreté qu'elle laisse est physique et superficielle ; contrairement à ce que Lincoln veut croire, elle ne lave rien de ce qu'ils ont fait.

Ca ne dérange pas Michael.

-Fin-


End file.
